The Wasted Chanceor Not!
by XnobodycaresX
Summary: They met. but he blow off his chance,. way to go Natsume. just read to find out. :3


**The Wasted Chance. Or Not.**

.love

**Good morning, Mikan. You know what? I dreamt of you... Hope you have a good day! :]**

_**Sender: HN**_

The beautiful brunette smiled after reading his message. She was somehow got attached to this mysterious guy who kept on texting him.

**Good morning, too. Have a good day today!**

_**Message sent.**_

She waited for a few moments for a reply but to her dismay, there's none. She got up from her bed and decided to take a bath early. For sure, her math teacher will be pleased to see her early at school. Which it really did happen.

Mikan Sakura was just merely passing by the school cafeteria. It was a good day since she answered correctly the questions given to him by their math teacher, Jinno. And she knew she will be lucky all throughout the day. Or maybe not…

"Oh good Lord. He's really good at ruining my day." She murmured when she saw a good looking overconfident guy walking towards her. She stopped abruptly from walking and took a sit beside someone she didn't know. Though she was sure that it was a guy.

"Ahmm. Hello. Are you studying? Do you have a girlfriend? Or who's your girlfriend? Argghh.. Just let me borrow you for a while 'kay? I know she won't mind anyways." She said pleadingly as she kept on flashing her beautiful smile to the stranger. But somehow, the stranger seemed to be preoccupied from his thoughts that he didn't digest the words she just said. But he was clearly looking at her with brows furrowed.

"Just this one, please." She begged as she took his hands to her own.

"Hi Honey!" The guy behind her greeted. He was with his troop. School's hottie group maybe— the irony though.

Mikan managed to grab the book that the stranger was reading a while ago. She acted as if she was listening to the stranger's lecture or more like acting it herself since the stranger was still mute. Thankfully, the book was about Mathematics and not any other subjects that she was good at.

"Hey there, Mikan!" the voice called once again as he and his group took a sit across their table.

"What do you want this time, airhead?" she asked coldly without bothering to look at the one she was talking with. This time, the stranger had been able to get the book from her since she was already crumpling every pages of it.

"Is that how you talk to the campus heartthrob? You're lucky enough that I chose you among other girls whose drooling at me." He said boastfully earning a clap from his comrades.

"Puh-lease! Like I care. Why don't you just go to your fan girls and drown yourself with their drools, Mr. Oh so Mighty. Tch." She mocked him.

"You—" he was about to grab her collar when a strong hands stopped him.

"Now that's not a good way to treat a girl. Especially if it's the one you like." His tone was bored. But his voice made Mikan shock, and somewhat happy knowing that he can talk.

"You can talk." She whispered at him with a smile plastered on her face.

He scowled. "Who says I can't?"

This was already getting into his nerves. It started to irritate him.

"Is there any problem between you and **my** beautiful lady? Cause if there's none, I guess we can go now since we don't have any business here anymore." He then stood from his sit while dragging the brunette away from the cafeteria, leaving the campus heartthrob—according to himself— gritting his teeth.

The two walked faster than they used to and immediately stopped once they were out from the cafeteria.

"Oh Thank You." She sighed and thanked the guy all over again. All over, and all over again. He just watched the brunette as if it was the most amusing thing to do.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you from what you're doing. It's just I needed you at that moment."

"No worries." With that, he walked away.

Mikan seemed to be disappointed not being able to repay his kindness. He felt sorry for him since he has now no place to read his book peacefully.

"Hey!" she called and caught up with him. "I was thinking maybe you're hungry. Wanna grab some food? Don't worry. My treat."

"Cafeteria?" his brows furrowed for the second time.

"Of course not. How about the school canteen. The one at the other side of the school." She said hopingly that he would agree.

"Who's that guy?" he asked and started walking. She considered this as a yes.

"That's Reo. The most obnoxious guy in the whole world." she stressed every word despicably. Annoyance can be seen in her eyes.

"He must be so obsessed with you. To the point that you hate him."

"Well, Yeah. Who wouldn't? If you think that I'm inlove with you and announce it to the whole school, why wouldn't I hate you?" he almost yelled at him clearly forgetting that he was not that jerk Reo. "I'm Sorry." She felt embarrassed.

"No problem."

"What's your name?"

"I'm Natsume." He held out his hand from his pocket which she immediately took and shook with hers.

"Somehow, your name seemed to be familiar." She thought of it but end up having no clear answer. "I'm Mikan by the way."

"I know." His eyes widened when he realized what he just said.

"You knew?" she asked confusingly.

"Of course. I heard it from that Reo guy." Her face brightened from the cover he made up. Good thing he got a quick thinking.

They chatted animatedly until they reached the canteen.

"What do you want Nat?" they seated at a four chaired table not far away from the door.

"None at all." He slouched from his seat and opened the book that he was reading at the cafeteria.

"Err. You're no fun at all." She looked at him and grabbed the book he was busy with. "Wooh. It's not a math book. It's a manga. How come I haven't noticed it?" she scanned every page of it. The cover was like of a math book but the contents were not.

"Just give that back to me." he tried to snatch it but she was too quick to pull it away from him.

"Nope. Not until you tell me what you want." She said as she stuck out her tongue like a child.

"Ok. Ok. Just a burger." He surrendered.

"Here you go." She handed him his manga and off to go to buy his burger. "I'll be back." She glanced back at him.

He gave her a reassuring smile and for a second, she felt her cheek flushed. She looked away quickly to hide her flushing face. _Weird._

When she came back, he closed his book and took the tray from her. They talked about random things and for a little time, they had known a lot about each other.

Her phone rang and it took a few seconds for her to answer it. Clearly irritated form the sudden interruption. After talking with someone on the phone, her face fell (not literally of course) and put her phone back inside her bag.

"I guess I need to go. My friends are already waiting for me." she stood and waited for him to do the same.

Hesitantly, he stood and quickly took one last glance of her as they both walked out from the canteen.

"It's nice meeting you, Nat. I hope you too." She joked and laughed heartily as if she had said the craziest thing.

"I do." And he walked away. Typical Natsume.

Though not loud, she was sure that she heard it clearly. And she was so happy about it.

"Hey Nat. Take this." She handed him a pack of her favorite chocolate.

"Err. Thanks." And he continued walking away from her as she went to her friends who were already in a car.

It must be his imagination that he heard someone say about giving a chocolate to a person she liked. He turned around only to find Mikan giggling along with her friends. She shrugged the thought away.

Unknown to him, there were couple of eyes looking at them.

"Natsume." One of those guys called.

"Ruka." He answered and went to where the voice came from. The lads acknowledged him with smirks plastered on their faces.

"Bad Natsume. Bad!" The blue-haired guy, Tsubasa, teased him.

"What's bad? I guess it should be, lucky Natsume. You're so lucky." The one made a goofy grin, Koko. And everyone burst into laughter.

Natsume kept on blushing madly. But he was not that angry compared to how happy he was.

"Oi, stop that okay." He glared at them.

"Oh, come on. Don't be such a kill joy. We're just happy for you Nat. You've already made a move." Tsubasa teased again.

"Yeah." Mochu agreed.

"What move are you talking about?" he asked confusingly.

Ruka stepped closer to him. "Don't tell me you didn't tell her that you're Hyuuga, Natsume. The one she's texting with." That was not a question but rather a pure statement.

And that hit him!

"Oh-oh." He said dumbfoundedly.

A green car passed and someone waved at him. "Bye Natsume!" she shouted from afar.

Ruka patted his back while the others were busy talking about how gorgeous the brunette is, and how lucky Natsume was.

"It's ok Nat. There's still a second time around." He comforted. "That would be if second time will be around."

And Natsume felt so depressed in his entire life.

"Are you really my bestfriend?"

_Oh! Whatta wasted chance._

Somehow, it's like there's no choice for second time not to be around. It's Natsume Hyuuga we're talking about. And **he** sure has his ways.

_Once the cat bites, he won't get enough of it._

Well, that would be for the next nine lives. Of the cat of course.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Writing this was fun. I couldn't help thinking about sitting with someone you've been texting with, but having no idea at all that it was him. Haha! That happened to me a lot of times.

Did it happen to you, too?

_Review and review _


End file.
